


【美苏】Not A Big Deal

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 契约婚姻 [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childish Solo, Fiction writer!Solo, Fluff, Housekeeper!Illya, Loving Marriage, M/M, and his surly husband Illya, stupid marriage life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 苏洛发现自己的丈夫伊利亚先生有一个奇怪的爱好，他完全无法理解。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon
Series: 契约婚姻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929853
Kudos: 4





	【美苏】Not A Big Deal

苏洛先生发现这件事是在结婚一个月之后，一开始，他觉得这不是什么大问题，然而，现在他发现自己错了，而且错得离谱。

“你说什么？”他克制不住自己上扬的尾音、挑起的眉毛、抽动的面部表情和瞪大的眼睛，为此，站在他对面的科里亚金先生皱起眉、抿了抿唇。

“我要去参加‘西洋棋自我对弈决赛’，不管你会不会去看。”

“决赛”一词被他加上了重音。他手里还攥着一张门票，似乎是想递给苏洛先生，又似乎是想把它撕毁，权衡一会儿，他把那张门票拍在他的胸口，然后转身就走。而苏洛先生，他的丈夫接住那张薄薄的纸片，跟了上去。

“不敢相信，这玩意儿竟然有比赛？我以为和你一样喜欢这样下西洋棋的人都是些老头呢？”

科里亚金先生猛地转过身，不顾他的丈夫差点撞到他身上。他凭借着超过六英尺的傲人身高傲视他，鼻尖几乎戳到他的脸上。

“我已经晋级了半决赛，而且是夺冠的热门人选，”说到这里，他的嘴角扯出一抹嘲讽的笑，“可惜没有赌局，不然我会建议你在我身上压重金。”

他说完，用眼神示意苏洛先生别跟上来，他要去为下午的比赛做准备了。

“如果你想，我们可以设一个，你知道的！”苏洛先生在后面喊道。

“闭嘴——”科里亚金先生的怒吼言简意赅地表达了他的意思，可惜他的丈夫没有接受到。

“而且你知道你刚刚那句话带有性暗示么？”

接下来是一声低吼和门被重重甩上的声音，苏洛先生等了一阵，没有其他声音了。

科里亚金先生有一个爱好，一个出现在年轻人身上有些古怪的爱好——他喜欢自己同自己下西洋棋。这个爱好安静、环保、无公害，只是显得有些老龄化罢了。

这没什么，毕竟爱好不是用来炫耀或展示的。而且这能让科里亚金先生安静、环保、无公害、眼睫低垂、唇线平直、目光严峻而深邃，因此苏洛先生选择了对此不置一词，并且乐意在适当的时候为他的新棋盘、新棋谱买单。

更何况，在他们新婚燕尔的时候，科里亚金先生愿意牺牲他宝贵的下棋时间，陪苏洛先生做一些浪费生命、汗液和蛋白质的事情。甚至，他愿意容忍苏洛先生在他下棋的时候打断他，只要他们之间的唇齿接触不超过五分钟。但现在，他们结婚快两年半了，日程趋向正常化、普通化，科里亚金先生开始花更多的时间在自己的爱好上。他每日雷打不动地同自己对弈两个小时，时不时出门参加棋友会和讲座，在苏洛先生看来，他似乎是想要重归往日荣耀——科里亚金先生在西洋棋方面的ELO评分有2401分，如果加把劲儿，说不定与卡斯帕罗夫同场竞技指日可待。

一方面，苏洛先生愿意支持自己的丈夫追求梦想，但另一方面，他也觉得科里亚金先生的爱好的确太单调了，而且显得他像个宅男。为此，他拉着科里亚金先生去打猎、赛马、看画展，试图帮助他尝试新事物、找寻新兴趣。然而这一系列的努力，除了发现发现他亲爱的伴侣、将要伴随他走过下半生的人无杀戮倾向和无不良嗜好之外，除了换来嘟囔、白眼和抱怨外——一无所获。唯一的好消息是，苏洛先生不必担心自己的财产被伴侣在赌场内挥霍一空，也不必担心某天醒来被猎枪顶着脑袋，真是令他欣慰。

但这不意味着他能接受自己的丈夫参加那个光听名字就让人摸不着头脑的西洋棋比赛。在他的观念里，“西洋棋自我对弈比赛”听起来和“万智牌大奖赛”“克林贡语演讲大赛”“石头剪刀布蜥蜴史波克”一样，都是一些宅男和书呆子的玩意儿，而从小到大，苏洛先生都属于“酷孩子”，他对这些游戏毫无兴趣，也不想了解。如果说一开始，这个书呆子的爱好和科里亚金先生运动健将一样的身材所带来的反差让他觉得刺激的话，现在就只是让他匪夷所思罢了。“西洋棋自我对弈比赛”？他甚至想不明白，如果这个比赛的内容就是自己同自己下棋的话，他们凭什么决定谁输谁赢？

小说家挠着头发，思索自己该不该出现在那场比赛的观众席上。多亏了他的好皮相和爱出风头的性格，作为一个小说家，他的曝光度有点高，为此他的经纪人三番五次提醒他要注意公众形象。那么现在问题来了：如果他出现在一群蓬头垢面的宅男里，会不会登上报纸引起轰动？当他注意到时，他已经在衣帽间里站了五分钟，在量贩帽衫和亚麻西装之间犹豫不决。该死，他甚至找不出一双板鞋，这会让他在一群宅男里格格不入、暴露无遗！

“别看了，”这时，科里亚金先生的声音从门口传来，“你不用去。”

“什么？”小说家还沉浸在找不到板鞋的懊恼中。

“我说你用不着去看我比赛，反正我肯定会在半个钟头内解决比赛的。”苏洛先生不确定这句话中除去反讽和嘲弄还剩下多少真话，但肯定不会比一瓶瓶装果汁中的维C成分更多，但他仍然感觉自己松了一口气。

“你确定？”

“如果你在第一排睡着，我会更加丢脸。”

说完这句话，科里亚金先生丢下他走了。两分钟后，他听见了他出门的声音。但苏洛先生没有从衣帽间离开，他开始思考偶尔重回大学生时代也挺有趣的。他所需要的不过是去匡威给自己弄一双板鞋，然后在进场前把它弄脏一点。

别误会了，他并不是想去看那场无聊又怪异的比赛，更不是担心他亲爱的科里亚金先生赢不了，只是想给自己的鞋柜增加一个新成员罢了。

出现在那间比一间教室大不了多少的会场时，苏洛先生才发现自己完全是多虑了。里面根本没有多少宅男，大部分是衣着整齐的老绅士和面容严峻的中年男人，只有几个背包上别着“NASA”徽章的大学生挤在角落里叽叽喳喳、互相低语。

他从后门偷偷溜进来时，比赛已经开始一段时间了，除了他的科里亚金先生，没什么人注意到他，更没有人注意到他就是那位知名小说家。小说家先生把这归功于自己身上傻到冒泡的Gap帽衫和绣着“Cowboy”的棒球帽，当然了，还有他脚上刚买的匡威。在会场外，他特意从花坛里抓了一把土，把鞋子弄脏才进来的，现在任何人都不会怀疑他和那位总是衣着华丽的“拿破仑·苏洛”有什么关系了。

他在最后一排坐下，环顾四周。这里就像是个大学西洋棋社团的内部比赛：会场中间是两张桌子，周围摆着一圈座椅，唯一比较先进的，大概就是后面那块投影屏了，那是用来给观众展示棋盘实时状况的。科里亚金先生坐在一张桌子后，已经回到比赛状态。他撑着自己的下巴、盯着自己的棋盘。隔着一道帘幕坐在另一张桌子后面的是他的对手，一位头发花白的老先生，从棋盘来看，他正思考着该用什么方法打败自己的白子。

苏洛先生从坐在他身旁的老妇人那打听到了这个比赛的规则：由裁判为选手设置一个同样的困境，在规定时间内更快解决的选手胜出。他进一步向老妇人打听现在的战况：科里亚金先生的情况不容乐观，他隔壁的老先生则进展顺利。那位先生是经验丰富的参赛者，曾经五次夺冠，这次八成也不会有什么意外。

苏洛先生的胃袋收紧了。尽管他连西洋棋的规则都记不清，但他不想看到自己的丈夫因此伤心。而看到他因为苦思冥想而皱起的眉头，苏洛先生也不由自主攥紧了拳头。

在接下来的半个小时里，小说家饱受煎熬、坐立不安。他既弄不懂规则也看不明白棋盘，只能靠周围观众的窃窃私语和科里亚金先生的面部表情来判断状况，而无论是从他们的微微摇头还是科里亚金先生拧紧的眉头，苏洛先生都能感觉到他亲爱的丈夫正在被逼入绝境。他芒刺在背——杀死自己笔下的角色时都没那么痛苦！

在反应过来之前，小说家已经站起身、走到了会场外。他走到窗边透气，感觉自己迫切地需要一口威士忌，却发现自己手上只有一杯已经冷掉的黑咖啡。那是他为了提神买的，只喝了三分之一就被彻底忘记了。而剩下的三分之二仍呈在纸杯中，微微晃动着，似乎在对他发出嘲讽。

无所谓了。小说家掀开杯盖，像灌威士忌一样猛灌一口，然后被冷咖啡的生涩呛到了。他咂咂舌，竭力想要忽略舌头上的发酸的苦味，这时，他看见了楼道旁的电箱。

苏洛先生拿着那杯咖啡，踱步到电箱旁。门没锁，太马虎了，如果有人故意捣乱怎么办？正当小说家在心里批评着大楼管理员的疏忽大意时，他突然想到，如果他拉下电闸，说不定就能结束这场比赛，改变这个令人沮丧的结局！

一阵电流窜上他的背脊，他警觉地回头望了望。走廊里没人，也没有监视器。

——这是管理员为自己的玩忽职守付出的代价！

他用袖子把手包起来，打开电箱门，拉下了电闸。霎时，整栋大楼陷入了黑暗。

“怎么回事？！”

“停电了？”

他听见会场里传出骚动，有人出来了，他赶紧藏到旁边的楼梯间里。透过楼梯间大门的小窗，他看见里面的人们纷纷走出来，四处张望。比赛的组织人在打电话给管理员，但很快他发现这栋大楼信号不佳，因此拨号三次才勉强接通，而这时罪魁祸首已经从楼梯溜走了。

五分钟后，成功破坏了比赛的小说家在停车场里给他的丈夫打电话：“嘿，抱歉我快睡着了，出来透了透风。我看见大楼全黑了，发生了什么？”

“断电了。有人拉了总闸，我们正在讨论应该怎么处理。”

从电话里，苏洛先生听到有人正在他身边争执，他听力不错，因此没费什么劲就听出了有人正在指责是科里亚金先生破坏了这场比赛。

“你不希望别人获胜，所以就靠这种手段来捣乱！”

另一个声音劝正在说话的人冷静，但苏洛先生冷静不下来，他挂掉电话，一口气爬了五楼，正准备气势汹汹地走过去打算看看是谁如此无礼时，他发现那位和科里亚金先生争夺冠军的老先生拉住了一个年轻人，让他住口。那个年轻人正是背包上别着“NASA”徽章的大学生之一，似乎是老人的孙子，和老人长着一模一样的歪鼻子。

“伊利亚是我的朋友，我相信他不是这样的人。”

老人用冷静而庄严的声音下了结论，他的孙子还想说什么，但祖父用目光制止了他。接着，老人同科里亚金先生握了握手，向他道歉，然后向他道别。

苏洛先生顿时心虚了。即使拉电闸时没有任何人看见，他还是惴惴不安，感觉自己怀里揣着一块烧红的炭。于是他默默退回去，再次从楼梯间溜走了。

“那么，你们打算比赛怎么办？”

回去的路上，苏洛先生这么问道。

“再比一次。时间还没定。”科里亚金先生的手指搭在窗户按钮上，“该死……如果那个故意拉闸的混蛋被我抓住，我肯定要把他扭到警察局去。”

“会不会是电工在维修？”此刻，小说家感觉负罪感化为背上的汗水，纷纷从皮肤上滚落下来，制造了一场灾难级的“山体滑坡”。

“管理员说今天没有安排维修，所以肯定是有人在捣乱。该死，我为这场比赛准备几个月了！”科里亚金先生的拳头砸在了扶手上，那声音在苏洛先生听来格外刺耳。

“也许没那么坏，至少你多了练习的时间，下次就能反败为胜……”

“反败为胜？”他的丈夫扭过头来，“苏洛，我当时已经快赢了！”

“什么？”

他猛地踩下刹车，惯性把他们摔到了椅背上。后面的车猛按喇叭以示抗议，小说家只好赶紧启动引擎，把车开到了路边。

“你说你快赢了？”

“没错，我用黑子破了局，准备用白子吃掉黑子的主教和皇后，然后再把王困死，只要再过五分钟，我就要赢了！”

“可是他们都说你快输了？”小说家大喊起来。

家政夫发出一声哀嚎。“苏洛，我早就告诉你别来！”

但小说家长舒一口气，手忍不住在方向盘上拍了拍。“我还以为你快输了，所以才想出去透透气，我该待在那里跟你一起迎接胜利的……”

他听见身边的人哼哼一声，勉强算是回应。

没有人说话，过了一会儿，车子再次启动了。然而，走过一个红绿灯后，科里亚金先生突然问道：“你刚刚说你是为了什么出去透气的？”

小说家刚想回应，刚刚说过的话却突然在脑中回放，把他即将出口的话一下堵在了喉咙里。

“告诉我你跟拉闸那件事没有关系！”家政夫大吼起来。

“那不怪我！都怪管理员没有锁上电箱的门！”

“老天啊——”

科里亚金先生痛苦地捂住自己的头。车在红绿灯前停下，当绿灯亮起时，他冷酷地命令道：“掉头，我们要回去。”

当他们从那位老人的家里出来时天已经全黑了。苏洛先生感觉自己从成年后再也没如此丢脸过，当然不是因为在那之后他再也没有做过坏事，而是他那之后再也没有被逮到过。他现在还能记得老人孙子的表情，他用眼神说“我早就知道”的样子。好在老人愿意看在科里亚金先生的份上替苏洛先生保密，只要他以后再也不到会场来。就这样，苏洛先生被禁止出入“西洋棋自我对弈协会”的大楼，这反而让他有些解脱。

苏洛先生本以为科里亚金先生会因此一个月不跟他说话，但接下来的一天、一周，他的丈夫都再也没提过这件事，这反而让他倍感不安。

“电闸事件”过去一周后，科里亚金先生终于捧回了迟来的“西洋棋自我对弈比赛”的冠军奖杯。第二天，苏洛先生一起床，发现一张传单和他的早餐一起出现在餐桌上：“西洋棋初级班：来加入我们吧！了解西洋棋的规则、认识西洋棋的魅力！”一旁还画着两只正在下棋的小猫。虽然没有明说，但很明显，这是个面向儿童的西洋棋课程，而苏洛不知道这张传单为什么会在自己的餐桌上。

“我替你报了一个课程，你今天下午开始上课。”科里亚金先生端着他的咖啡走过来，替他加好了奶和糖放在他面前。他的口吻像在读一则通知。

“什么？”小说家先生一只手拿着那张传单，另一只手还塞在睡袍的里挠着自己的胸脯。他完全不明白他亲爱的科里亚金先生在说些什么。

“虽然你不能再去‘西洋棋自我对弈协会’了，但说不定我以后会去参加其他的比赛，为了避免你再闹出笑话，我给你报了个班，至少要让你弄清规则。”

小说家愣住了，他将一个哈欠生生咽了下去，然后对着传单上的两只猫干瞪眼。

“伊利亚？别……”

但科里亚金先生打断了他：“闭嘴，坐下吃早餐，不接受异议。”

当天下午，当苏洛先生坐在一群五到十岁的孩子中间，跟着老师背诵西洋棋规则口诀时，他终于意识到了，科里亚金先生的沉默比他的怒火更加可怕。


End file.
